Sunset in Moonlight
by Salicylic
Summary: His spirit was ablaze, outshining even the sun. Her own was as mysterious as the shifting phases of the moon. In a world where all is bound only by imganitaion, where two similarities couldn't be more dissimilar, they found love. LukexTear


Author's Note: Hey! So, I haven't written in over 2 years, eh? So I've been side writing this in my spare time and though I should just release a little teaser before I start really writing. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character's here blah blah.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Here in this world, you may get confused._

This is a world where things are different. There is no reality nor is there fiction. Anything and nothing happen at the same time. You may not understand exactly what this means but it is the reality, as it is the dream that everyone sleeps in. Though in this world of both fact and fiction, all is but just another wonderful day for its denizens. Day had caught up with night; The sea had learned how to fly; A man and a Woman met.

_Here in this world, people still eat but they don't really have to. In anycase, its been a tradition to celebrate with food so the fact that they don't need to eat doesn't change anything. _

Out in the marketplace where buyers and sellers were just doing buisness, there was a stir. A young red-headed man was doing spitefully picking up groceries. He had already cleared the Rappig Meat and the amangoes when he noticed a familiar face.

_Here in this world, time is still kept. Yet where the sun sets and where the moon glows is entirely up to the person gazing upon them. What they feel. What they think. So naturally, All weathermen are wrong._

He approached the tall figure and tapped his back. "Hey is that you, Guy?" The red head asked. "Luke? Hey, how are ya?" replied Guy as he suddenly looked skyward.

"The sea's pretty clear today huh? You could almost make out some clouds among the fish." He said with a smile. "I'd enjoy the great weather more if I didn't have to spend it doing groceries." Luke complained, also looking towards what really was a great night. The sun shining a little towards west, the moon like wise glowing brightly over them. At least in Guy's eyes they were. "But I thought you loved _any_ chance to get out of the manor?" Luke shifted as a small frown spread across his face. "I'd rather do something else other than grocery shopping..." Luke chided.

"Hey Luke, wanna go over to the sunny side of marketplace and have some drinks or something? We sure havent talked in a while." Guy said looking at the Sun just over Luke's shoulder.

Luke didn't respond for a short while. He turned around and let his green eyes stare at where guy was pointing. "I wish I could, Guy." Luke said softly, still looking torwards the horizon. "I wish I could but..." His voice faltered at that point. "I... I'll see you later, Guy." He trailed as he started off in the opposite direction.

Luke really did wanted to go and have something. He hadn't seen Guy in a while so he wanted to do some cathing up.

But for Luke, it was night everywhere. All the time.

_Here in this world, People can kill but the victim doesn't really die. They live on_.

Luke had some trouble finding the right way. With everything quite dark he was taking wrong turns and ending back to where he had started for a while. Luke just groaned and kep trying to find the main road. Unfortunately for him he ended up in the harbor. A few soldiers were drinking in an open tent and a few sailors were sleeping on crates that read 'fragile'.

Just as Luke was about to turn around he heard someone shout a muffled '"Help". He glanced back over to the loading dock and saw 2 figure's shadows on the moonlight near one of the boats.

Luke unseathed the sword he always carried with him, dropping the bag of groceries. He edged torwards the sound of the cry for help and found two men. One of them had a knife, the other, lay lifelessly on the floor. His heart skipped a beat.

The man with the knife fell to his knees and Luke saw his chance to attack. He charged the man and toppled him over, he brought his sword to his neck and tried to get a good look at his face. He was a pretty big muscular looking guy but that propably wasn't going to help him with a sword against his throat.

"Wha-who who're you...!" He croaked. Luke muttered, "Don't move." He kicked the knife out of the pinned man's hands and went to check on the other man who was laying still. With his sword still against the man he glanced at the lifeless looking guy.

He looked terrible, to say the least. He was pretty much dead from the look at the stab wound in his chest. Luke shifted to the area around the body and saw the clear signs of the struggle and a wallet near a bunch of crates. He turned to the man he had just pinned down with a gruesome scowl.

"You killed him just for money!?" Luke's sword pressed harder against his neck. Fire roared in his eyes. Luke glanced back at the body and the pressure of the sword lightened. That was his mistake.

The man, with brute force, slapped the blade away from his throat. Luke tried to subdue him but standing straight he was at least two feet taller than Luke. Still disoriented, Luke tried to turn and face him, after all he had the weapon. But no such luck, before he realized it Luke felt a burning pain on his back. He had been stabbed. Where the man got the knife, he didn't know. He closed his eyes and the pain stopped, as he crumpled to the floor.

_Here in this world, time seems to go as fast or as slow as the person wants it to be. This way you can never say that time flies when your're having fun. You can make it seem like the best day of your life is endless. And make times of misfortune and boredom pass by quicker._

In a mansion where maids and servants tend to your every need, where you can call it your place of relaxation, where it seems like the stresses of what ever stresses you cannot penetrate its walls, a red-headed youth in bandages opened his eyes.


End file.
